


shower thoughts

by hydrationstation



Category: K-pop, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Masturbation, Anal Play, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, and a mess, and wants to be fucked by woongie, i like commas, jerking off, oneus - Freeform, ravn’s just horny, this is badly written, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrationstation/pseuds/hydrationstation
Summary: youngjo gets off, riding his pretty, pink silicone dildo in the shower, thoughts overcome of nothing but hwanwoong, hwanwoong, hwanwoong.





	shower thoughts

it’s been a while; the stretch burns, but the pain has never bothered youngjo before. if anything, it does nothing but add pleasure to the fiery sensation in the pit of his stomach as the silicone slips past his rim, head inside, stretching him good. he gasps, pretty and delicious as the shower water splatters across his back, feeling as though a million tiny finger tips have decided to caress his body. the moans escape his lips like song lyrics, though he tries his best to stop them with the back of his hand, teeth grazing over his knuckles. it works, for the most part, internally thanking his swift idea to pleasure himself in the shower instead of his room where the water does it’s best to help cover the sounds.

the dildo sticks to the tile floor, knees already bruising as he raises, only to fall a little quicker this time, letting the pastel pink toy slip deeper inside of him. the fire builds, pleasure too, as he begins a slow pace. up and down, he lets his body move freely, and little by little, his speed increases to a rhythmic flow. his breathy pants and broken moans fill in, almost beautifully, between the water droplets splashing the ground.

youngjo’s painfully hard, has been since he’s gotten home from pratice an hour prior. it’s not his fault, especially seeing how long it’s been since he’s let himself break like this. everything’s always so tempting, head filled with dirty thoughts no matter how hard he tries to avoid it, and lately, he’s been seeing hwanwoong differently too. youngjo developed a tiny crush on him ages ago, but only recently has he played with the idea of more. the crush started off innocent, until youngjo stumbled upon hwanwoong dancing to a provocative song in the pratice room, and since then he can’t help but imagine hwanwoong’s hips thrusting into him instead. even now, that’s all he craves, fantasizing the silicone dildo that he’s riding as hwanwoong’s cock instead, wishing for it to be the real thing.

“ah, _ah_.. fuck,” youngjo curses, eyes closed in bliss as he picks up his pace. how hot would it be to have his ass slapped a few times, maybe hard enough to leave a bruise the size of hwanwoong’s hand? he knows that the younger boy would enjoy that, knows he’d get off on having so much control of his filthy hyung, who just wants to please him.

he whines when the head of his dick brushes against the shower wall, already dripping pre-cum. his hand grips the base, fingers loose enough to create enough of a friction to fuck into, hips twitching and bucking to fill himself up while still being able to have his cock inside something. it feels so fucking good and his body feels so fucking hot, so much so, that he momentarily forgets to keep himself quiet. his moans run freely, echoing against the bathroom walls, but still low enough that he’s certain the others don’t hear.

_god_, what would hwanwoong do if he knew his hyung was moaning like such a slut, just for him? would he like that? youngjo hopes so, because the thought alone is enough to get him close. he thinks about being caught and scolded. maybe hwanwoong would punish him, use him like a little toy too. what youngjo would give to have his throat fucked raw and his body used right now, face pressed against the shower wall while he takes it willingly, like the good boy he is.

hwanwoong would fuck him hard, rough, leave nail marks in the curve or his hips that he’d have to cover for a couple days after, not wanting anyone to see the telling bruises. youngjo would beg, whimper and moan for the younger, would push back on his dick and take it all, just like how he’s filling himself with the dildo now. he’d let hwanwoong pull his hair and make him drool like a slut, because that’s what he is.

he can feel himself getting closer, eyes shut tight in pleasure as his fantasies become dirtier. he whimpers, thrusts growing messier when his hand quickens it’s pace, pumping his cock to the rhythm of his bounces. hwanwoong’s dick is preferable, but the silicone dildo is enough to satisfy his needs. it feels like an accomplishment to be this full, stretched out in all the right places and fucked apart. it’s been much needed too, and when he finally feels the rush of warmth overcome his body, _gasping_ out, he wonders why it’s been so long since he’s let himself come apart like this.

the orgasm lasts for seconds but the effects stay strong; his body shakes with pleasure, back arching with the pink toy still inside of him. cum splatters against the shower wall, only to be washed away seconds later by the stream of water that falls, hitting his back muscles as it does so. youngjo knows he’s going to be sore, but for now he lives within the afterglow of a great orgasm, royally fucked out.

a few minutes later he leaves the bathroom with his cheeks flushed pink, only to stumble upon hwanwoong on his way to his room. the younger is sitting on the couch, pale skin of his thigh exposed ever so slightly by the raise of his shorts. he looks tired but smiles at youngjo upon sight, only for the corners of his lips to twitch into an emotion youngjo can’t quite pin point with his mind so dazed.

“looks like you had a good shower, hyung,” he says. “you look relaxed.”

youngjo doesn’t respond, walking past to his room with urgency. the pink dildo stays hidden inside the bundle of towels in his arms, cheeks matching the color. as soon as the door shuts he’s stuffing the toy back into his dresser, behind the piles and piles of shirts and jeans he never seems to wear anymore. no one needs to know it’s there, but youngjo makes a mental note to use it again soon.


End file.
